inr3
by leeann83
Summary: sixth..


In The Rain Chapter VI: Unexpected Events

After only an hour when Hinata and Temari slept, all of the girls woke up and then Hinata asked for the girls to go on the beach. But the problem is, they did not know if the boys will go with them or not. How Temari wished so hard for them to not come. But truly, Hinata and Ten-Ten already know that the guys will come too.

"Are you guys ready?" Ten-Ten shouted

"What do you think of us? A company of jerk people?" Sakura answered with an evil grin

"Come on!" Neji answered Sakura briefly

"Why are you guys here?" Hinata asked

"Nah, of course, we are coming too."Naruto then, got to Hinata and holded her hand.

Temari's world does not know what feeling she will express when she saw Shikamaru. Then, while they are walking, she noticed that Shikamaru is coming closer to her. As a result, she is always talking with Ten-Ten so he won't be able to talk with her. When she saw a flower shop, she got there and saw Ino, ready to go with them.

"Hi Temari! A new friend awaits you!" Then she hugged Temari and holded her hand

"Nah..." She mumbled to her self.

"Let's go to the beach!" she then, grabbed Sakura's arm and led her to the flower shop to ask some words that are so important..

When they are already in the beach, they quickly got to their room and fixed their things to the cabinets. It was already afternoon when they had arrived. Then, they decided to swim but Hinata and Temari were left because they did not want to. So they sat upon the beach's sand and said some things that the other girls did not know.

"So you like him since you were kids?" Temari asked

"Yes, and even if many people call him a weak ninja, I did not even believed. Instead, I believed in him more than I do in the past." Hinata answered

"Temari! Hinata! Look! There are some small but cute fishes here!" Sakura called.

"Were coming! Temari, come on let us join in them!" Hinata requested.

On the other hand, the boys came and watched the girls on how they'd enjoy the beach, including Shikamaru. He was beside Naruto, where he always heard all the teases about Temari.

"Kiba, look. Shikamaru was so..." Naruto told Kiba.

"Hey, did I heard my name?" Shikamaru cutted.

"Yes. Naruto said that you're so numb when you are looking at your loved one." Kiba said with an evil grinn.

"Oh my Naruto!" Shikamaru shouted.

"...?" The girls looked except for Temari.

It was now evening, like the time for dinner. When Ino saw that there are no other seats, Shikamaru lend her to his chair and then sat at the sofa. But the other girls had no seats, so Sakura, Ten-Ten and Hinata sat with Shikamaru. Then Temari, asked Hinata for an advice---she does not know where to sit!

"Maybe you should sit with us. If you plan to eat in our room, he will notice that you're escaping at your friendship with him. Just don't talk. Trust me. I'm beside you." Hinata told her.

"Okay...I'll just change the topic if I do not like it. I just wanna go home. Don't wanna see him. Even my heart does not agree that I wanna escape from him." Temari said with a frown.

So she sat at Hinata's side. But she did not know the consequences she'll commit from escaping. When they are all done from eating, Kiba asked something.

"Come on. Let's play "Open Forums". Kiba requested

"Open Forums are too..too ridiculous.." Sasuke exclaimed

"I hate it..." Neji now started to be irritated.

"Let's spin a bottle to know who will say his or her...DEEPEST SECRET...Like, if you had kissed someone on the lips and if you wanted to escape from him. Please..NO SECRETS.." Kiba explained.

They spinned the bottle and the first one is---Hyuuga Hinata.

"I had my boyfriend and...You know now, my boyfriend is N..Naruto..Even if many people always say that he is weak, I believed more that he can be the strongest ninja...and it looks like that..." Hinata answered...

Naruto blushed, then holded Hinata's cold hand.

"Even I had that same feeling...My deepest secret..Is that...I like Ramens...But I like Hinata more than everything..." Naruto explained like a little kid..

"Me? I'm courting Sakura...And I'm so irritated when someone beats me up. Also to this game." Sasuke said

"I had an inner Sakura that made Ino came out of my mind during the third chuunin exams..and only Ino knew it.." Sakura uttered.

"I like Hinata during the training for becoming a Genin, but I like Ino right now.Hehehehe.."Kiba again explained.

Then, the bottle spinned and spinned until it had gone to Shikamaru's site.

"Okay shadow man..Hehehe...I know what you'll say..." Naruto shouted

"Naruto..cut the crap!" Sakura said...

"oh my its my turnMaybe I should start it with..." 


End file.
